osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Marian Ette
Introduction Marian works as an assassin for the Bygone Ayum, freely spying on potential targets and taking them out upon request of the leader. She directly reports to him and operates outside of any unit. Appearance Marian has a sleek body covered in cobwebs tattoos and several crawling spiders. Her hair is grey, and a singular loose bit hangs on the side, whilst the rest is cut near her forehead. She has brown eyes and a toned face. She generally wears a black cloak Personality Relationships tbd Powers and Abilities Braiz specializes in acting whilst most fail to. He rushes his movements and repeats so quickly few notice his repetition whilst he instantaneously multiplies his own efficiency and focuses in on his opponents with well coordinated movements. These actions are normally absolute, but always are limited to things Braiz is capable of, such as physical movements, regardless of comfort, mental work, and several other factors. If it is possible to perform the action once, he can do it again. When he must repeat something, it does repeat, regardless of a multitude of factors. If he fires a gun with one round, if he repeats the action of firing the gun, he will fire the same bullet over and over. Braiz cannot use this ability to do something far beyond him, although repetition may help accomplish said task. Braiz cannot punch through a mountain 1, 10, or even 100 times, but he can punch in the direction of the mountain to attempt that. Similarly, he can only perform actions, not accomplish one thing that requires multiple in one sweep. He can stab someone in the face, but he cannot "kill" someone as an action, as killing is more abstract. He cannot use this to copy and do something he has seen someone else do unless he could be capable of it. He could perform a specific non magical punch someone does, but cannot use something like a fireball, as that is beyond his limits. He can however repeat effects that have been placed on him, or reuse temporary abilities and recreate effects from items. Braiz can do up to 100 actions simultaneously, using a pool of actions spanning over 3 minutes. Upon exhausting the 100 actions before the time limit, he is unable to perform his ability further. If he has remaining actions and the time resets, it still defaults to 100. He can only perform an action within 8m, being able to interact with anything within that range. His repetition of movement works like so: He can jump once as an action, and continue to jump 99 more times on top of that, regardless of his location, position, or ability to perform that action. Jumping once into the air 2 feet and repeating 5 times would get him 10 feet into the air, and one punch to the face repeated 10 times would continue to hit the opponent until the actions are all complete, even forcibly aligning Braiz to his opponent so he may perform the actions. He can stack actions by queuing separate actions after the other, dismantling the layers of actions he normally does to multitask heavily, but at normal effectiveness unless additional actions are used to power up the multitude of separate actions being performed. He can enhance his own capabilities by using up some of his repetitions, condensing multiple into one move. This can enhance speed, power, and overall maneuverability of any action he performs, but chews up the repetitions for each multiplier of effectiveness. Physical Abilities Equipment Skills Acrobatics Backstory Trivia Her antagonist ranks are; Physical: A Durability: D Magical: S Making her a B rank commander Category:The Kat Collection Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Antagonist Category:Bygone 'Ayum